


Shougo's 50-Word Moments

by theElement



Series: Psycho-Pass: 50-Word Drabbles [1]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3076955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theElement/pseuds/theElement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten moments in the life of Makishima Shougo, each in 50 words. Major Season 1 and 2 spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shougo's 50-Word Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is an assignment to "write one 50-word drabble in the fandom of your choice" turned into a casual little project.

**that's fate | makishima & akane, part 1**

Makishima fell in love only once, with a pretty short-haired girl at the bookstore, years ago. They talked about Kant; she left nameless.

Now, the gun clicked empty, and he realized she’d returned.

“Oh, that’s right. You are…” He trailed off, hearing footsteps in the distance.

 _Mine,_ he thought, smiling.

* * *

**he can be rather crude | makishima & choe**

“ _Milk_ tea?”

“I thought we’d try something different this afternoon,” I said.

His stare could chill the drink. “Gu-sung, do you know why I drink tea?”

I didn’t.

“It tastes like the blood of my enemies.” He fixed his gaze on me. “What am I drinking here, Kougami’s titty milk?” 

* * *

**takes a criminal | shougo & kirito, part 1**

Makishima knew criminals from the way they carried themselves, and it was distinct in the man in the hooded puff jacket, whose brown eyes met his for a moment and flitted away. Their owner glided through the crowd, muted, invisible.

 _I’ll find him,_ he thought. _We’d make a good team._  

* * *

**night vigil | mika & sibyl, part 1**

Mika spent hours in the anechoic chamber, taking in the indiscriminate murmuring of Sibyl’s many brains. At midnight, she discerned an unusually clear voice.

_Do you miss Kagami-chan, Mika? Ah, yes, she was a good student. A very nice girl. Sometimes I wish Rikako had killed you instead._

She froze. 

* * *

**OP | kamui & choe**

“Well, I’m not just a hacker. I’m also an experienced surgeon, pharmacist, _and_ game programmer. _And_ holo-designer,” I added. “May I see your boss, please?”

“Mr. Kamui, the only viable criminal skill you’ve displayed so far is lying. Next,” said the hacker-in-residence, motioning to the schoolgirl standing in the door. 

* * *

**omniscience of god | crossover au**

On a stroll in the Oso Academy courtyard, a sleek black notebook lands at his feet.

“The human whose name is written in this note shall die,” he reads. For a second, possibilities flood his mind, but promptly ebb for more entertaining pursuits. “This would save Rikako-chan some precious time.” 

* * *

**suspicion | shougo & kirito, part 2**

“Undetectable?” His yellow eyes narrowed, corrugators tightening.

I nodded. I was wearing my green sweater-vest, but it suddenly felt colder in the room.

“So you’re a ghost.”

Something told me I’d made a bad impression.

“And your condition is congenital, like mine?”

I decided that the truth would complicate things. 

* * *

**that which was brought to life | mika & sibyl, part 2**

_You asked me to analyze ‘The Garden of Earthly Delights’, didn’t you, Mika?_

An unnamed horror crept up her spine.

“Shibata…sensei…?”

_You understand that Rikako’s boring work showed no allegory or irony. But an inspector-hopeful as the centerpiece would’ve made quite the statement._

Mika realized she was quaking with rage. 

* * *

**happy new year**

A colorful holographic display reading “Happy 22nd century!” was distributed to Japanese homes on New Year’s Eve, 2100. To Shougo, it was but a bland substitute for the fireworks he read about, which were banned in 2085 for causing stress hazards. He dreamed of them that night, brilliant and alive. 

* * *

**that's fate | makishima & akane, part 2**

“Been on any dates recently?” Yuki asked. “Better start looking, or you’ll be forty and single!”

“There was one guy…” Akane hesitated, blushing. “At Noda's Bookstore. He seemed smart. Pale… handsome. I want to talk to him again, but he didn’t mention his name.”

“Ugh. He’s probably an asocial creep.”

 

 

 


End file.
